marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolfgang von Strucker (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = General | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = | Quotation = It's not a world of spies anymore, Doctor. Not even a world of heroes. No... this... is the age of miracles... And nothing is more horrifying than a miracle. | Speaker = Baron Strucker | QuoteSource = Captain America: The Winter Soldier | HistoryText = Age of Miracles Even after S.H.I.E.L.D. was disbanded and Hydra's secrets were revealed to the world, Hydra agent Baron Wolfgang von Strucker still experimented on the Chitauri spear taken from Loki after the Battle of New York. After numerous failed test subjects, Von Strucker managed to achieve success when two of his test subjects survived. | Powers = Seemingly those of Wolfgang von Strucker (Earth-616)#Powers | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Thomas Kretschmann portrays Baron von Strucker in an uncredited cameo during the mid-credits scene of Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Kretschmann will return as the character in a bigger role for Avengers: Age of Ultron. * A different Baron Wolfgang von Strucker voiced by Kai Wulff appears in the video game Captain America: Super Soldier. This version of the character was born into Prussian nobility with familial association to the secret society known as Hydra. Ambitious, arrogant and harboring a particular distaste for the lower-class, Strucker quickly rose through Hydra, becoming proficient in both combat and tactics. Intercepted documents suggest he is pursuing development of advanced weaponry known as the "Satan Claw" for personal use. During World War II, in the mountains of Bavaria, Captain America encountered him in a tower where a radio dish controlling a powerful cannon is located. Captain America engaged Strucker in combat and, after a deadly battle, managed to defeat him. However the cannon lost control after the radio dish was destroyed and shot down the aircraft transporting the Howling Commandos. After they bailed out the plan, the cannon headed straight for the tower Strucker and Cap were in. Strucker, in a last ditch attempt to take down Cap, charged at him, sending both Cap and Strucker flying off as the plane destroyed their battleground. As Captain America and Baron Strucker free-fell off the tower, Baron Struck managed to knock out Captain America, and he was last seen laying on the ground unconscious. Later, one of the Hydra personnel said that his recovery would take months. As of the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, this version of Baron von Strucker is no longer considered canonical. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Germans Category:Public Identity Category:Captain America Villains Category:Characters featured in video games Category:Strucker Family